Problem: In the figure below, the smaller circle has a radius of two feet and the larger circle has a radius of four feet. What is the total area of the four shaded regions? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.

[asy]
fill((0,0)--(12,0)--(12,-4)--(4,-4)--(4,-2)--(0,-2)--cycle,gray(0.7));
draw((0,0)--(12,0),linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(0,-2),linewidth(1));
draw((4,0)--(4,-4),linewidth(1));
draw((12,0)--(12,-4),linewidth(1));
draw((0.3,0)--(0.3,-0.3)--(0,-0.3));
draw((4.3,0)--(4.3,-0.3)--(4,-0.3));
draw((11.7,0)--(11.7,-0.3)--(12,-0.3));
fill(Circle((2,-2),2),white);
fill(Circle((8,-4),4),white);
draw(Circle((2,-2),2));
draw(Circle((8,-4),4));
dot((2,-2));
dot((8,-4));
[/asy]
Answer: Draw horizontal diameters of both circles to form two rectangles, both surrounding shaded regions. The height of each rectangle is a radius and the length is a diameter, so the left rectangle is 2 ft $\times$ 4 ft and the right rectangle is 4 ft $\times$ 8 ft. The shaded region is obtained by subtracting respective semicircles from each rectangle, so the total area of the shaded region in square feet is $A = [(2)(4) - \dfrac{1}{2}\pi \cdot(2)^2] +
[(4)(8) - \dfrac{1}{2}\pi \cdot(4)^2] = 40 - 10\pi \approx \boxed{8.6}$.

Equivalently, we could notice that since the right side of the figure is scaled up from the left side by a factor of 2, areas will be scaled by a factor of $2^2 = 4$, and the right shaded region will be 4 times the size of the left shaded region. Then $A = 5[(2)(4) - \dfrac{1}{2}\pi \cdot(2)^2],$ giving the same result.